Drops of Jupiter
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: "And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?"I spent six months looking for you, all that time you were just hooking up with some daughter of Venus. Gotta hand it to you Jason, you really know how to make a girl feel special" Jason/Reyna/Piper


**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**

**With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey**

**She acts like summer and walks like rain**

**Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey**

**Since the return from her stay on the moon**

**She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey **

She never stopped searching for Jason, never. And when Percy got his memory back and only remembered Annabeth, she had hope she would be the only one Jason remembered; that he hadn't fallen for anyone else. But she only ever told this to her best friend, Dakota, daughter of Apollo. As a daughter of Mars, she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. What would her siblings say? What would her father say? She couldn't let anyone know what she was feeling, what she was going through, (and it's not like anyone would understand any way.) To show emotion was to show weakness.

**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?**

**Did you make it to the Milky Way**

**To see the lights all faded**

**And that heaven is overrated? **

He just left; Jason just left. In the middle of the night with no warning. He was their saving grace and now no one could find him. Sure the Legion Camp didn't really need him, they could hold their own, but if felt as if they had lost the most powerful leader they had in the last century.

**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?**

**One without a permanent scar**

Reyna remembered asking Jason where he got that scar on his lip. He never had an answer for her. She always liked it though, she thought it made him look tough, less like a surfer boy.

**And then you missed me**

**While you were looking for yourself out there? **

Jason spent so much time looking for his past; his memories. But he never missed her and never looked for her. He couldn't even begin to under stand all the hurt she had gone through in the last few months wondering if he was out there or not. All the hurt he put her through.

But she didn't matter to him as much as he mattered to her apparently. He was only looking for himself, never her.

**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**

**Tracing her way through the constellation, hey**

**She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo**

**Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey**

The Greeks we know for being the start of western civilization, for being incredibly smart and inspiring some of the most important mathematic and scientific theories of all time. Clearly, those genes had not been passed down into their children.

How stupid did you have to be to fly into an enemy camp on a war ship? Very, apparently.

But the Greeks did it. A whole camp just like theirs came out of ship and Jason was with them, holding hands with another girl.

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**

**I'm afraid that she might think of me as**

**Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man**

**Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land**

That was their thing. It was like Spiderman and Mary Jane's upside-down kiss. No one else could do it with him. No. No, absolutely not. He was the first person he ever took flying, he flew her up to the highest tree in camp and they spent the night there, just talking, the way best friends do. It became their tradition and the tree became their spot. No one else could fly with Jason, especially not her.

**But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?**

**Did you finally get the chance**

**To dance along the light of day**

**And head back to the Milky Way? **

The stories Jason and the others told about the quest they went one were pretty amazing. Stories about wind gods and Venti and being turned to gold. But she stopped listening after a while.

It didn't matter, she could hardly focus on them when she tried anyway, she could only watch the way he looked at _her_ .

**And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?**

**Was it everything you wanted to find? **

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything about you or what we had, but I do care about you. I can remember that much,"

"She was the only one he could remember. Percy could only remember Annabeth. No his friends or his family. Only her, because she meant something to him. You don't remember me at all, so how important was I really? How much did you really care about me? I see the way you look at her. Do you love her? Do you know her better than you _think_ know me? Is she everything you ever hopped for?"

**And then you missed me**

**While you were looking for yourself out there**

"Reyna, I don't know how I feel about you or Piper. All I know is…"

"You know what, save it. I don't care anymore. I spent six months looking for you, all that time you were just hooking up with some daughter of Venus. Gotta hand it to you Jason, you really know how to make a girl feel special,"

**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken**

She had a lot of pride, too much to ever admit she really loved Jason, but she always thought he knew she did. He had to have known she loved him because he always knew she had too much pride to say it herself.

**Your best friend always sticking up for you**

**Even when I know you're wrong? **

"I just don't know what to do," Jason ran his fingers through his blond hair after the brisk wind had blown it in his face.

"Wow, you have some serious problems," Leo said sarcastically, as he lit a dead leaf on fire. "Which beautiful girl should date? Must really suck to be you,"

**Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance**

**Five-hour phone conversation**

**The best soy latte that you ever had, and me? **

Their first date was spent in their tree, talking for five though Jason was great; there hadn't been another guy that she ever felt that way for. She tried not to be too emotional, emotions were merely a distraction.

**But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?**

**Did you finally get the chance**

**To dance along the light of day**

**And head back toward the Milky Way? **

"He doesn't belong to you!" Reyna yelled at Piper. She had the nerve to tell her to 'back off Jason, he's mine.' If only Piper knew she was just some cheep replacement of Reyna. Everything Jason felt for her, everything Jason did with her, he did with Reyna first . "He doesn't love you and her never did, he loves me!" She yelled at Piper.

Piper smacked Reyna across the face as hard as she could, but Reyna wasn't hurt by it, she started to laugh, almost evilly. When she stopped she looked at Piper and asked, "Feel better?" She asked her.

"Yes," Piper said.

"Good," Reyna slapped Piper back and Piper almost fell to the ground. "So do I,"

**But tell me, did you sail across the sun?**

**Did you make it to the Milky Way**

**To see the lights all faded**

**And that heaven is overrated? **

How could he not remember everything they had? Beyond a romantic relationship, what about their friendship? The battles they fought together? Her saving his life? Him saving hers? Did it mean anything to him at all?

How could he like Piper? From what she was told about their quest, all Piper did was sleep, make things worse, get hurt, and get sick. She may claim to be "different" than the rest of the daughters of Aphrodite, but she wasn't any different. She was useless in a fight. Jason was Roman, how could he want a girl like that? Reyna was everything the Roman admired: strong, courageous, and willing to die for what she fought for.

How could he want that girl over her? Easy answer: she was prettier, less violent, but still tough. She was so goddamned perfect! How could she compete with perfect? All she had was violent, a tempers, and very not perfect.

**And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?**

**One without a permanent scar**

**And then you missed me**

**While you were looking for yourself? **

"I'm sorry, I like Piper more,"

Reyna gripped her knife and resisted the urge to stab Jason in the neck. Instead, she settled for a punch in the stomach. He crumbled to the ground from her blow, she took the opportunity to kick him.

"I hope you, Piper, and your internal bleeding are really fucking happy together. I don't know why I ever wasted my time with you, asshole,"

**And did you finally get the chance**

**To dance along the light of day?**

**And did you fall for a shooting star?**

**Fall for a shooting star? **

She fell for him, a big shot; a hero. _The_ hero. Their saving grace. Handsome, charming, strong, heroic, Jason Grace. She was so stupid to think getting together with him was a good idea. And now she was there, in her cabin alone, trying not to feel some of the worst pain she had ever felt. Because everything they had ever had, and it was a lot, was gone, lost forever. And it was never coming back.

**And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there**

* * *

><p><strong>I was inspired by one of my own stories… <strong>

**I don't know what it is with me and having the Daughters of Aphrodite hit in my song fics, but it's fun. Next time you write a story, try slapping a daughter of Aphrodite (except Silena, Silena is cool)**

**I like to think Reyna is a daughter of Mars for 2 reasons: that cabin (including Ares) needs more love and I think it would be great if she was a badass and beat up Piper. GIRL FIGHT! (That was actually a deleted seen from this, PM me if you want the whole thing) **

**Someone requested a song fic (not this one), but I have to say no, because I can't do song fic requests. There are three things I won't do: Thalico, daughters of Artemis, and requested song fics. I have to be inspired by a song to want to write it, you can't just tell me to write it, it doesn't work that way, sorry. **

**I'm not too keen on Piper and Jason, so you probably won't see too much of them in my stories, I mostly write about minor characters. Actually, I only have 3 stories (including this one) about Piper and Jason and 2 of them were parodies…. **

**So… um… yeah… REVIEW! **

**Song: Drops of Jupiter, Train. **


End file.
